Akira Nitou
Akira Nitou [ 新藤明] Is one of the Riders that Appers in Paradius Tale of a hero, He's one of the Wizard Riders a Formal Student of the Magic School of the Magic World. He is also Hanami Kotoha ( Ha-Chan ) Boyfriend and later on husband as well As Kamen Rider Beast [ 仮面ライダービースト ] ' * '''Early Life, Meeting Ha-Chan, and Growing Bonds ' Akira was Born in the Magic world a place Filled with Magic and is Connected to the Earth ( No Magic world ) form Brith he was crused by Wiseman to consumed the Life Energy form the Phantom monsters as he grew other Fighting Phantoms became second Nature to him, During his Second Year as a Student of the Magic School he Meets Ha-Chan and the two become fast friends , one day after Class Ha-Chan Notice he looked Unwell and asked what was Wrong Akira insured he was fine but it's worried Ha-Chan Greatly, Akira Stugged to get thought the Day but ultimately passed out during class which resulted his Classmates becoming Greatly Worried but mostly Worried Ha-Chan who took him to the infermery where she learned about his Cruse and vowed she will help Akria free him of the Dark Magic that was hurting him. During the Summer Festival They Crossed paths again but this lead to Akina witnessing Ha-Chan turn into Cure Felice before his Very Eyes during a monster attack afterwards Ha-Chan confirmed that Every thing that happened was true Akina Hugs her tightly telling her that she was Amazing and she hugs him back smiling as Midnight Apporch Ha-Chan ( Who Remain as Cure Felice ) Confessed her feelings for Akira Which at First Shocked him but he Confessed his Feelings for her as the two kissed Under the Moonlight. * 'Becomeing Beast,Adventure to Earth, Meeting Michiru and Encountering Wizard. ' * As Graduation Apporch Akira begin developing his Magical powers Which Amazed Ha-Chan who took it as a perfect chance to Train him to control his Magic it was Hard as it took Weeks for Akira to control them during Training Akira Summoned the Beast Driver and Transformed into Kamen Rider Beast For the first time Amazing Ha-Chan, Latter on the two headed to Earth to investigate Mysterious Events that's been happening after arriving they meet Michiru Kaiou who welcome's their Arrival Akira asked who she was but she Refused to Answer telling him that they will meet again closer than they think before leaving which Confused Akira. Afterwards They Encounter Kamen Rider Wizard ( Ryoken ) and Cure Rhythm ( Kanade ) Fighting the Manticore Phantom They immdentaly try to help but was Stopped by the Goul foot Soliders Advances and they Escape after witnessing Ryoken becoming Poisoned. Later on that Day they appeared in Kanade's Family's Cupcake Shop, Kanade notice she haven't seen them before and asked who they where They introduce themselves before leaving Before Kanade had the Chance to ask what they there doing here. As The Manticore Phantom Returned Ryoken tried to stop him by himself but was overpowered by the monster and as the Creature closed in to kill him Akira showed up telling the monster that he will be his Opponet and Transformed Into Kamen Rider Beast and Defeated the Gouls and taking there Energy to keep his Cruse at Bay turning his attention to Manticore Akira quicky Made Quick work of him and Destroyed him with ease which Sirprised Ryoken and Kanade they asked who he was but Akira and Ha-Chan left before being Questioned. * 'The Seconded Encounter with Wizard And With Michiru learning her identity and joining forces with Wizard ' * * After There Encounter with Kamen Rider Beast and Cure Felice Ryoken and Kanade try to figure out there identities in human form but no anvil Meanwhile In a Hotel downtown Ha-Chan asked Akira if they should join Forces with Wizard and Rhythm but Akira Refued Because he didn't Trust Ryoken with knowing about his Cruse and leaves to find Phantom's later on he Encounter's the Hydra Phantom attacking a Family and Immediately transforms to fight the monster and was Join by Ryoken the two Riders Clash which Allowed the monster to Escape Cure Rhythm and Cure Felice both appered to pull them apart before leaving, later on while getting him and Ha-Chan something to Eat Akira Encounter's Michiru again he asked her who she was but she again tells Him to wait but before leaving she Tells Akira that he should work with Wizard which leads to Akina thinking she knows wizard as The Hydra Phantom Returned Akira trys to Fight it off with all his Mantles but was matched later Cure Felice appered with Wizard and Rhythm and was joined by Salior Neptune the Five together proved to much For the phantom which Resulted its death after the battle they introduce themselves in human form and Finally learning Salior Neptune was in fact Michiru and was Shocked to learn that she was Ryoken's sister. * '''Unlocking Hyper Form, Being Freed form his Cruse and Learning Wisemans Endgame and Defeating him and Going there own ways * After Joining Forces with Ryoken, Michiru and Kanade him and Ha-Chan Defeated Many Phantom's but Ha-Chan Grew Sad with the progress she made in Freeing Akira of his Cruse and wonders if she will succeed Discovery of Hyper Ring and the Miarge Magmum Akira and Ha-Chan immdentaly gose to Retrieve it but Encounter problem's with a stubborn Resercher who Discoved the ideams they Came for to make matters worse A new Phantom appers To attack them but was hold off by Ryoken, Kanade and Michiru while Akira Takes the Ideams and plans to use them to Destroy the Unwelcomed guest but they didn't Repond much to Akira's Shock and was Defeated and injured forcing the team to Retreat, the next day the Phantom Returned to Attack downtown as the group arrived to stop him Akina Tells Ha-Chan to use Emerald Reincarnation on him much to her Confusion later He tells her to use it and informs her that the shock should Shattered the Cruse mark on him and so She used the Attack on him which Resulted in the items to become Pureflyed and Transforms into Kamen Rider Beast Hyper Form and Destroys the monster completely after the battle the team learns That Ha-Chan's Attack cured Akina of his curse and he can live without the phantom's Energy. After The Awakening of Wizard Infinity Stlyle the Team Defeated the Phantom army, but was confornted by Wiseman who challenged Akira and Ryoken to a two on one battle which he Ultimately Defeated them and took Kanade and Ha-Chan Reveling that he will Drain them of there powers and will Bring a new age of darkness, on the Evening of the Final battle against him Aki and Ryoken both blamed each other for Kanade and Ha-Chan's Kiddnapping but was Spit up by Michiru's Deep submerged Attack she informs them that they shouldn't fight each other but there for both boys Apologize and head out to face the Enemy, Akira later uses his powers beyond the limit to free Ha-Chan and Kanade and collapsed leaving Ryoken to end the maddness after Wiseman was Defeated Akira Thanked Ryoken for everything before Returning to the Magic world with Ha-Chan. * Return And Memory lost * Years after there Adventure's Akira notice a Mysterious watch that he held on to and Heads to Earth with Ha-Chan Only to Discover Ryoken has the same Watch and that he Feel gravly I'll Michiru tells Akira and Ha-Chan to find someone who could help her brother the two split up to look for help while Resting Akira Encounter's Captain N who wanted the Watch's But Akira Refued and Transformed into Kamen Rider Beast Hyper Form and fights him to Protect the Watch's during the fight the wizard ride watch was knocked lose and disappears into the River Akira tried to Protect the Beast Ride Watch but was ultimately Defeated and the Beast Ride watch was stolen leaving Akira with Memory lost * Regining his Memories and Reunited with Ha-Chan * After his battle Akira couldn't Remember what he was doing or who he was There he Encountered Maki who restored his Memories and informs her of what happened she tells him that her Nephew and brother has both ride Watch's much to his Relief afterwards Ha-Chan finds him she informs him that she was worried about him Akira tells her what happened and that Angers her but the two Where overjoyed to be back together and movied into Paradius where they remained to this day. * Personality * Akira is a hard worker and offen protects what he was intursed with his life, he is tough in battle attacking the Opponent like a hungry beast, aside form his Tough Personalitiy Akira has a soft side as seen with Ha-Chan and his friend's. * Relationships * Ha-Chan- '''they became fast Friends after meeting each other at school there bond Grew stronger thoughout the year and Finally confessed there Feelings the two both love each other deeply. * '''kaiou Minamino- Ryoken- '''At Fist the two hated each other they offten fight much to There love interested splitting them apart over time they became best friend's and Respect each other as Rivals * '''Michiru Kaiou - '''Ryoken's sister at first She spooked Akira when ever she appered or vanished afterwards the two became friends and Ally's. * '''Powers and Abilities * '''Summoning- '''Akira can Summoned his driver and cimera with his spell Rings. * '''Fast Refelixs- '''Akira is very fast can doge ￼￼almost any attack that comes his way * * * * * * * * * * * * * '''Swordsmanship- '''Akira skill with a blade is top Notch as seen with him protecting Ha-Chan form Enmey attacks, he can also use these skills to protect himself form attacks as well. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Kamen Rider Paradius